


Broken Cage

by Changeling_Fae



Category: Cinders
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Post-Canon, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 13:36:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Changeling_Fae/pseuds/Changeling_Fae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cinders has a new life on the run with Perrault after failing to poison Lady Carmosa but finds that her blood holds more secrets than she realized.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Cage

The atmosphere was tense as Cinders followed behind Perrault, still a few miles from town. Thankfully he wasn't dragging her in shackles but they both knew he could outrun her should she even try to escape. She couldn't believe how quickly everything was falling apart but then again she shouldn't be surprised. She just attempted to poison her Stepmother and failed spectacularly. It really didn't surprise her, a bird with clipped wings can never fly.

At the Ball she had thought she were invincible, she even attracted the Prince's attention, but now the only thing that awaited her was the dungeon and death. What scared her was she didn't even _care_ , it really was no different than what her life had been. The only real difference was no nagging step family and a change of scenery. She looked up at Perrault's back which was tense and stiff, admittedly the only real thing she regretted was his disappointment at her character.

She really liked him, he was the only one who treated her like a human being, not a charity case and broken memories like Tobias or a debt to be repaid like Madame Ghede. But an actual human being with thoughts and emotions of her own. She thought back on the pleasant girlish dream of perhaps starting a life with him but quickly pushed it away, there was no point anymore. She let out an audible sigh and was surprised when she walked into his back, they were right at the cross roads that led to the town or to other parts of the Kingdom.

He turned around and even in the dark she could see his anger and disappointment. Her brows furrowed in confusion, "What happened? Why are we stopping?"

He looked down at her and she avoided his eyes, not being able to look at him knowing he now hates her. He was a man of honor and ideals and she was now just a criminal. His voice was laced with anger, "Why did you do it?"

Anger filled her but she shoved it down and played dumb, "Why do you ask? Something happen? Did you hear something in the woods?"

He wasn't having it, "Just answer me."

The anger bubbled up again and she didn't push it down this time as she finally looked him in the eye, "You want to know why? Why I tried to kill the woman who made my life a living hell? Who seduced my father and waited until he died to turn my life into a living nightmare?" She didn't wait for an answer and unwrapped her left hand which she always kept covered with bandages and raggedy cloth, holding it up to him. Even in the dark he could see the ugly scar tissue from a severe burn of years past. "The week of my father's death and she didn't hesitate to put me to work. I had never worked a stove and I was a clumsy child. I fell and the boiled water from the pot burned me. She didn't even bother to send for a healer and told me lazy children get what they deserve."

Again she didn't wait for his response as she unlaced her bodice, quickly turning her back on him and she lowered her shirt, ignoring his quiet intake of breath. She could feel his eyes on her back which was covered in scars, the years of her life. "The lashes I received from talking back, from accidently breaking something, from when I tried to escape at age nine." She relaced everything and turned back around with a glare and unshed tears. "The weeks I went without food, the verbal and emotional abuse I endured, constant oppression and competition. Don't even get me started on her two poor daughters! Sometimes I even think they had it worse than me and I don't have much loyalty to either of them! That's **why** I did what I did, Captain!"

She let out a bitter laugh and this time the tears did fall. "I just wanted to be free," she closed her eyes in despair, "I considered options, so many options, but they were all just childish dreams that only work in faerie tales. This was the only one that could possibly work."

She heard him curse under his breath as he pinched the bridge of his nose, "I understand all of that but poisoning? Have you lost your mind Cinders? I have seen much ugliness in Town and know there are many unhappy girls but none of them resorted to murdering their parents!"

She let out a sneer. "Give it time, they just haven't had the chance."

Instead of anger he looked at her sadly. "How can someone so young come to develop such a bitter outlook on the world? I understand you were desperate but murder? You could have come to me, we could've come up with something better."

She let out a snort and crossed her arms, "Like what? Threaten her with your sword? Forgive me but that's not that different from what I did. I didn't make this decision on a whim. My Stepmother was right about me being a failure and for the rest of my short, miserable life, I get to live with the knowledge that she won. That I'm nothing more than a failure and a criminal who will die forgotten and alone. So just take me to the bloody dungeon and stop torturing me with stupid questions! I just don't care anymore..."

Her arms were still crossed as her body filled with self loathing and she tried to ignore the tears on her face. She didn't want his pity and her heart continued to break knowing that her only friend hated her. She had known him for only a few days but he was the best thing that ever happened to her, her smiles for him were genuine, not just a mask. 

The silence between them was tense and unsettling. Finally he spoke with a resigned sigh. "No... I can't bring myself to throw you into prison. You were horribly misguided and you came to frighteningly wrong conclusions But.." his voice grew harsh for the first time, "Just go! Leave here and never come back! I just hope you find something better."

She gaped at him and wiped her eyes which were wide in confusion. "Wh-what? You're letting me go?"

He glared at her. "Yes and I won't repeat myself again. Leave, before I change my mind."

A tense silence settled between them again and this time he refused to look at her. Her mind was racing and she looked out to the dark road leading away from the Town. Her dreams to escape were right in front of her and she was hesitating. Life as a fugitive on the run was not how she imagined it, she had resigned herself to death, and now she was scared to move. She looked back at Perrault. Poor honorable, idealistic, loving Perrault and she felt herself crying again and found herself reaching for him without thought. "Come with me!"

His head turned so fast she was surprised he didn't get whiplash and he looked at her in shock. "What?"

She licked her suddenly dry lips and found that her hands were shaking. "Come with me. I know it sounds absolutely crazy but lets run away together. After tomorrow you won't be the Captain of the Royal Guard anymore and you already told me there's nothing more for you here."

He pulled back from her and looked down. "Especially if I let you go..." He turned his back on her then and ran his hand through his hair, talking more to himself than to her. "Lost my post, crossed the law for the first time and defied honor in one fell swoop." He chuckled sardonically. "Life is full of surprises".

She felt a stab of guilt knowing it was all because of her and for a moment she was going to tell him nevermind but that scary dark road was in front of her and she was a selfish creature when it came down to it so she reached for him again, tightly grasping the back of his coat. "We can start over together. I did a terrible thing to escape my nightmare and I know that you feel like you've lost your place here. I know there is no guarantee of happiness, especially with me, but we can go anywhere!" With his back to her she couldn't tell what he was thinking so she continued. "Remember what we talked about by the lake? I believe that life is possible..." 

She hesitated before placing her forehead against his back using both hands to cling to his coat. He smelled of leather and spices with an earthy blend that left her with a sense of calm. "I know you think this is crazy, I think it's crazy too, and you have every right to refuse but..." she swallowed a lump in her throat as her voice hitched, "I'm scared... and you're the only person I trust in this messed up cruel world."

She didn't say anymore as her future laid bare in front of her. She was afraid he would say no and terrified that he would say yes. All her life she had prayed for something better, hope the only thing that kept her going and for a moment it had been extinguished, but now he held it in his hands and she was terrified of what he would do with it.

His voice cut the silence finally. "So, how do we start?" He turned around to face her and he looked just as scared as she.

Cinders held out a hand which he took with little hesitation and she smiled a bit shyly. "We go."

For the first time since he took her from her home he smiled at her. "Alright. Let's go." They both then turned away from Town and took their first steps down the uncertain road.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A couple hours past and it was just an hour away from dawn as Perrault carried her sleeping form on his back. Years of patrol had hardened him to long bouts of walking and although she had a lot of endurance (and stubborness) the events of the day had finally caught up to her. It took some arguing but he managed to convince her to let him carry her until they reached a good resting place. It had appalled him that she wasn't wearing any shoes and that she didn't bother telling him but there was nothing to be done about it now.

He was still trying to get over the shock that he was actually running away with a girl nearly half his age that he barely knew and who was wanted for attempted murder. How times changed it seemed! If Madame Ghede knew she would be laughing at him. Truthfully though, only he knew she had tried to poison Lady Carmosa. No one else in the Town was aware and between his years of perfect service and friendship with the Prince and the fact not many people in the Town was even aware of Cinders existence meant that it was unlikely anybody would really press the matter, even if Carmosa did complain.

He was never a man who really ever wished ill on someone and he didn't at all condone what Cinders attempted but after seeing all the scars she wore, both physical and emotional, he understood her desperation. He had been so angry at her for not coming to him or even trusting him but now being able to walk with a clearer head allowed him to forgive her a little. It was unsurprising really, she was an impulsive girl and they had only known each other for a few days, hardly long enough to trust someone. She had grown up abused by a woman who was supposed to protect her, it was obvious she'd grow to have trust issues.

He sighed, he had thought himself to be a man of ideals and honor but so far he wasn't at all regretting that he let her go and was running away with her. He knew for a fact though that he would have regretted throwing her in the dungeon to die a lonely death. It scared him earlier when he saw that dead look in her eyes, as if she were _wishing_ for death. That she thought so little of herself to be worthy of living. He let her go because he wanted her to fight, he wanted her to have that fiery look in those sparkling green eyes that attracted him in the first place.

He was brought out of his thoughts when recognized the abandoned house up ahead. It had been destroyed in a fire some years back and he used it as a resting place for when he traveled. It was off the beaten road a little and hard to find with all the years of overgrowth so it was a nice little niche for him. He shook her awake softly and she let out a little groan while burrowing her face in his neck, her warm breath ghosting his ear. His hands tightened on her thighs momentarily and he jostled her again. "Cinders, it's time to wake up. You can go back to sleep once we reach inside."

She pulled up with a tired sigh and he eased her gently back onto her feet making sure she didn't fall. Despite everything he couldn't help but think how, well, cute she looked with her unfocused eyes and almost girlish yawn. He'd admit to himself an attraction to her even though that made him feel like an old lech. She was only twenty and he was _seventeen years_ her senior.

He shook away his thoughts and led her inside. He could tell her curiosity was waking her up as she looked around at the broken windows and charred remains of the cottage. He stopped at the doorway of the room he slept in, truthfully the only hospitable room left in the place, and stared at the cot he kept there, big enough for only one person... horizontally anyway.

He cleared his throat. "You take the cot, I'll take the floor."

He should have known she wasn't going to be easy as she frowned at him. "It's your cot, you take it. Besides I'm used to sleeping on the floor."

Perrault shook his head. "I insist."

For a split second he thought she was relenting when she made her way to the cot but his hopes were dashed when she sat down on the floor next to it."I'm not some delicate flower, a floor is not going to kill me."

He cursed under his breath at her stubborn nature and in a few strides picked her up and plopped her on the cot with his most stern Captain's look that told her to _stay_. A dark flush covered her face briefly before the most wicked grin settled on her features and her next words caused his throat to dry and his body to warm up uncomfortably. "Careful _Captain_ , a girl might get ideas if you keep that up."

His eyes unconsciously settled on her lips which she purposely wetted and he was entirely aware of how alone they were and how easy it would be to lean down and kiss her (and more). It took his years of discipline and willpower to instead merely sit down, slightly away from the cot. As much as he wanted to he knew now was not the time. They both had to make sure this is what they wanted and he wanted her to put some distance from her past and... he wanted her to get to know him better. She deserved something special not just a meaningless roll in the hay.

He heard her huff and turn away from him. "Fine. Have it your way." He shook his head before laying down, crossing his fingers behind his head to support his neck. After a few minutes he began to doze, exhaustion finally settling in after nearly twenty four hours. Her soft voice roused him abruptly. "Perrault... what's your last name? I don't think I ever asked."

He turned his head and found her sleepily staring at him. Sleep was laced in his voice and he just as softly responded. "Sauveterre. May I enquire your full name?"

She was hesitating he could tell, her face telling him she treated it as something very personal, perhaps it was. She shyly answered. "It's Alvery Fontaine."

A small smile graced his lips. "Pleased to meet you Madame Fontaine."

She returned the smile with a light blush to her cheeks. "The pleasure is all mine Monsieur Sauveterre." She quickly turned her back on him with a hasty "Goodnight." which caused him to chuckle softly at her sudden shyness.

He stored this new bit of information away while closing his eyes again. "Sweet dreams."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to see how far I can take this. The beginning has some of the original dialogue from the game.
> 
> Enjoy.


End file.
